Fire and Rain
by Nairel
Summary: (Sekuel Fire!) Yang ingin Kuroko lihat adalah Akashi. Akashi Seijuurou. Tapi, kenapa selalu gambaran api padam yang Kuroko dapatkan? Dan..., bagaimana cara Kuroko bangkit dari luka itu?


**Fire and Rain**

Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Rating : T

Sebenarnya aku sendiri nggak ada niatan buat melanjutkan kisah Fire! sendiri—aku sudah menganggap cerita Fire! sudah selesai. Tapi, aku nggak sengaja buka folder musik Boyce Avenue di laptop dan lihat salah satu judul lagu coverannya. Lagu_ Fire and Rain-nya James Taylor_ yang di-cover Boyce Avenue itu. Dari judulnya aja udah bikin aku tertarik dan mata langsung berbinar seketika. Jadilah, aku bikin sedikit cerita lanjutan dari Fire! berbekal ndengerin lagu Fire and Rain itu. Dan ada beberapa liriknya yang kusadur ke sini. Sedikit, kok, yang kira-kira cocok aja sama cerita. Dan...pas banget waktu bikin ini hujan lagi bertandang. Suasana yang asik banget.

Tapi lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menentukan ini _genre _apa, hehe *mukapolos* Jadi tentukan sendiri menurut kamu, ini _genre _apa. Oke? Sip.

Jadi, selamat membaca saja~

* * *

><p><em>Just yesterday morning, they let me know you were gone.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>K<strong>uroko Tetsuya melangkah menjauh. Sebelum benar-benar jauh, diliriknya makam Akashi Seijuurou dengan perasaan takut. Kuroko takut memori Akashi akan hilang ketika dia berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Kuroko takut. Tapi hari mulai gelap dan tidak ada siapapun lagi di pemakaman itu. Jadi, walau dengan ketakutan memuncak, Kuroko kembali melangkah pergi. Kuroko berjanji bahwa dia tidak akan pergi jauh. Dia hanya pergi sebentar, mengambil istirahat, lalu sesering mungkin mengunjungi Akashi.

Akashi Seijuurou.

Adalah api. Api yang bahkan sudah mati sebelum sempat menerangi apapun dan siapapun. Api yang terluka alih-alih membuat luka. Api yang selalu menguarkan kesakitan yang mati-matian ditelan oleh api itu sendiri.

Dan kemarin, Kuroko mendapat kabar yang mengejutkan. Api itu sudah padam. Tidak akan lagi bisa menyala.

Kuroko sakit. Sakit luar biasa.

Tapi, yang paling sakit dari semuanya adalah bangkit dari kesakitan itu sendiri.

Kuroko hampir menangis lagi.

Bagaimana dia bisa bangkit?

Bagaimana caranya Kuroko bangkit sedangkan api yang selalu membuatnya semangat sudah mati?

* * *

><p><em>I've seen fire and I've seen rain. I've seen sunny days that I thought would never end.<em>

* * *

><p>Kuroko menatap pigura foto Akashi Seijuurou yang diletakannya di atas nakas kecil dekat jendela. Akashi Seijuurou dalam foto itu menatap tajam ke arah Kuroko. Diam-diam Kuroko tersenyum kecil. Foto itu diambilnya dengan sengaja. Saat itu mungkin Kuroko bisa mati di tangan Akshi kalau saja Kuroko tidak cepat-cepat menyembunyikan kameranya dan lari menjauh.<p>

Tanpa disadari, Kuroko menghembuskan napas berat. Ini sudah nyaris seminggu kematian Akashi dan Kuroko masih berkabung. Nyatanya, Kuroko belum menjumpai Akashi lagi. Sejak hari di pemakaman itu, Kuroko belum mengunjungi Akashi untuk kedua kalinya.

Bukan, bukannya Kuroko lupa.

Bukan juga karena Kuroko ingin mengingkari janjinya.

Kuroko sangat ingin menjumpai Akashi lagi. Tapi bukan seperti ini.

Kuroko hanya...tidak bisa menerima Akashi sudah tidak ada. Sudah tidak lagi mengutuki Kuroko karena Kuroko senang mengganggu Akashi.

Kenyataannya, itu menyakitkan.

Dalam diam, Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Mencoba menggambar sosok Akashi Seijuurou dengan ingatannya. Tapi Kuroko hanya bisa merasakan denyutan menyakitkan di dadanya. Dia tidak melihat Akashi dalam ingatannya. Kuroko hanya melihat api dan air hujan.

Api yang semula menyala, lalu mati karena tersiram air hujan. Api yang seharusnya terlihat menakjubkan. Tetapi..., sudah lenyap sekarang.

Kuroko membuka matanya. Dialihkannya tatapannya ke luar, menembus kaca jendela. Sekali lagi, Kuroko berusaha menahan sakit hatinya.

Kenapa di saat seperti ini...,

Matahari masih bisa bersinar cerah?

* * *

><p><em>I've seen lonely times when I could not find a friend, but I always thought that I'd see you again.<em>

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuurou terdiam di dalam apartemennya. Matanya digulirkan, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan gusar. Dia sudah tinggal di apartemen itu seorang diri—Akashi sudah tinggal sendirian sejak dia...bisa mengingat.<p>

Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya tidak menyenangkan. Akashi sering menemukan dirinya melamun di balkon, menghirup aroma kota lamat-lamat. Akashi juga sering mendapati dirinya hanya diam sembari menatap kertas kosong di hadapannya yang tadinya dia ingin gunakan untuk menulis sesuatu.

Selama ini, Akashi tidak peduli dengan teman. Akashi tidak peduli meski dia harus sendiri. Tapi..kenapa sekarang Akashi malah menggigit bibir bawah dengan perasaan getir yang membuncah?

Kenyataannya, seperti yang dikatakan Kuroko Tetsuya—orang yang dikenalnya beberapa minggu ini, Akashi merasa kesepian. Dan dalam kesepian yang hening itu, Akashi hanya bisa menahan kesakitan luar biasa yang menyerangnya.

Akashi tertawa hambar. Mau bagaimanapun dia, mau sampai menangis darahpun, Akashi tidak akan memiliki siapa-siapa. Tidak juga Kuroko Tetsuya.

Karena..., Akashi selalu sendiri.

Tidak akan ada yang mau menemaninya. Sekadar menatapnya barang sedikit pun tidak.

Karena Akashi adalah api. Api yang harus dipadamkan.

Mengingatnya membuat Akashi meringis. Ditatapnya langit kota yang cerah. Warnanya biru menyejukkan.

Ah, kenapa Akashi ingin bertemu dengan Kuroko? Kenapa Akashi berharap Kuroko mengetuk pintu apartemennya lalu mengganggu Akashi seperti hobi laki-laki berambut biru itu?

* * *

><p><em>Thought I'd see you one more time again.<em>

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya merapatkan mantelnya. Udara dingin kota saat itu membuatnya nyaris saja menyerah, tapi Kuroko mengingatkan dirinya sekali lagi. Untuknya, Kuroko tidak boleh menyerah. Tidak sekalipun.<p>

Tepat sebulan kematian Akashi Seijuurou dan Kuroko memutuskan untuk singgah ke makam Akashi. Dia membawa sebuket bunga lili putih. Diletakannya bunga itu di atas pusara Akashi Seijuurou.

"Halo, Akashi-kun. Aku datang," sapa Kuroko sembari meringis.

Angin dingin membuat Kuroko merapatkan mantelnya lagi. "Di sini agak kotor, ya, Akashi-kun," tambah Kuroko. Disentuhnya nisan bernamakan Akashi Seijuurou, ada sedikit debu di sana. Kuroko membersihkannya.

"Maaf aku baru bisa datang sekarang, Akashi-kun." Kuroko menghembuskan napas, menahan tangisnya yang bisa pecah kapan saja. "Aku sangat takut saat tahu kau pergi."

Benar. Kuroko takut. Sangat takut. Melepas fakta bahwa Kuroko takut Akashi akan hilang dari ingatannya, ada ketakutan besar lain yang menyerang Kuroko. Ketakutan yang membuat Kuroko beberapa kali harus mengurung diri di kamar, memikirkan banyak hal, dan berujung sakit.

_Aku sakit, Akashi-kun. _

"Kalau kau mau tahu keadaanku, aku baik-baik saja, Akashi-kun. Aku makan dengan teratur." Kuroko meringis.

_Aku sakit, Akashi-kun. Fisikku sakit. Batinku sakit._

Kuroko diam sembari terus menyentuh nisan Akashi. Kuroko memejamkan matanya. Tapi belum penuh satu detik, Kuroko membukanya lagi. Hanya menutup mata saja membuat ketakutan itu menyeruak dan membuncah.

_Aku takut, Akashi-kun. Takut tidak bisa menjalani hari dengan benar. Karena seharusnya, kaulah entitasku. Api yang selalu membimbingku walaupun masing-masing dari kita tidak menyadari itu. Meskipun masing-masing dari kita tidak bisa menunjukkan buktinya._

Dihelanya napas panjang-panjang. Seraya tersenyum getir, dipaksanya air mata agar tidak menyeruak, mendesak keluar. "Aku akan datang lain kali—aku sungguh-sungguh." Usai mengatakannya, Kuroko merasakan dingin menusuk rusuk-rusuknya. "Cuaca tidak begitu bagus hari ini, asal kau tahu. Kuharap aku bisa melihat kau lagi, Akashi-kun."

_Aku ingin melihatmu, Akashi-kun. _

_Karena aku tidak tahu lagi pada siapa aku percaya._

_Pada siapa aku membuang benci._

_Sebelumnya, padamulah aku membagi, Akashi-kun._

Kuroko bangkit berdiri. "Aku pulang dulu, Akashi-kun," pamitnya. Tapi sebelum benar-benar pergi, ditatapnya makam Akashi lamat-lamat. Membiarkan rasa sakit menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kuroko tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya, berderap menjauhi pemakaman. Kuroko tidak lagi membutuhkan apa-apa di dunia ini.

Kecuali satu...,

_waktu._

Kuroko menginginkan waktu.

Kuroko sangat menginginkannya. Karena ia ingin menciptakan waktu. Waktu di mana dia akan bertemu kembali dengan Akashi Seijuurou—apinya.

Sekali lagi.

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang istimewa dari kehidupan seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku—yang membangun cerita ini, sungguh ingin menamatkannya usai Akashi Seijuurou kuputuskan untuk mati. Sebagian pencerita lainnya akan membiarkan tokoh yang lain hidup—entah bagaimana, setelah diantaranya mati.<p>

Hey, persetan dengan itu semua. Aku hanya memikirkan banyak-banyak tentang Kuroko Tetsuya.

Tunggu, cerita ini belum selesai.

Semua orang pasti pernah terluka—pepatah basi semacam ini pasti sudah entah kesekian kalinya kau dengar. Tapi bukan disitu poinnya.

Aku hanya berpikir—apa yang akan kau lakukan ketika kau terluka.

Dan...,

apa yang akan kau lakukan untuk bangkit?

Itulah poin pentingnya. Seperti yang dikatakan Kuroko—di awal pembuka cerita ini, bagian yang paling sakit dari semuanya adalah bangkit dari kesakitan itu sendiri.

Dan itulah pertanyaanku yang harus kujawab sendiri.

_Bagaimana cara Kuroko Tetsuya bangkit dan menghadapi hari-harinya ketika Akashi Seijuurou—apinya, telah mati? _

Karena aku akan sangat kejam menyembunyikan kisah hidup Kuroko selanjutnya setelah Akashi meninggal. Bedebah! Aku akan terkesan sangat kejam, kan? Seolah-olah kita memang sudah sepantasnya menutup cerita ini setelah salah satu tokoh—Akashi, mati. Apa kita memang tidak peduli pada Kuroko?

Kuingatkan padamu, cerita ini belum selesai. Ini hanya sekadar bagian pencerita masuk ke dalam cerita. Mungkin ini memang tidak penting.

Tapi, masih ada sedikit potongan cerita Kuroko Tetsuya sebelum aku benar-benar memutuskan untuk mengakhiri cerita membosankan ini.

Jadi, ini belum selesai. Kau siap membacanya lagi?

Inilah kehidupan biasa Kuroko Tetsuya.

Bagian kecil kehidupannya, yang akan dia bagikan untukmu—yang ingin tahu.

* * *

><p><em>Thought I'd see you, thought I'd see you, fire and rain, now.<em>

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya membenamkan wajahnya pada tepi nakas di apartemen Akashi. Bahunya naik turun dan napasnya menjadi tidak teratur. Ada sakit yang sangat terasa di dadanya. Sesak.<p>

_Sial! Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis._

Kuroko adalah manusia biasa. Sekeras apapun dia mencoba menahan tangis, dia tetap memiliki kelemahan untuk hal itu. Maka yang bisa dilakukan Kuroko adalah membiarkan tangis membasahi wajahnya, membiarkan air mata sialan itu yang tidak mau berhenti.

Sementara Kuroko kembali mengintip kertas yang tadi dipegangnya. Dibacanya kembali kalimat yang ditulis Akashi—Kuroko sangat kenal dengan tulisan tangan Akashi. Dan air mata sialan itu kembali menyeruak keluar dari matanya.

_Dasar iblis merah! _

Kuroko Tetsuya jatuh bersimpuh. Sakit luar biasa itu menyerangnya tanpa henti.

_Bagaimana..., bagaimana aku harus bangkit, Akashi-kun?_

Apa salah ketika Kuroko menginginkan Akashi kembali walaupun jawabannya sudah sangat pasti ; Akashi tidak mungkin bisa kembali.

Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan. Tidak akan pernah. Tidak sekalipun. Tidak barang sekali.

Tapi sungguh, demi apapun, Kuroko hanya ingin Akashi Seijuurou kembali. Kuroko ingin melihat Akashi yang kokoh. Akashi yang berdiri tegap. Akashi yang bagaikan api yang kuat. Api yang berkobar walau di bawah siraman air hujan sekalipun.

Kuroko ingin. Sangat ingin.

Hujan di luar membuat suasana apartemen Akashi bertambah dingin. Biasanya, saat Akashi Seijuurou masih tinggal di apartemen itu, akan ada berbagai macam suasana yang biasa Kuroko rasakan. Rasa hangat. Rasa sakit. Rasa yang kelam. Dan rasa panas seperti api yang menjilati seluruh apartemen.

Tapi sekarang, yang ada hanya dingin beku dan kehampaan. Kuroko benci itu.

_Apa aku bisa bangkit, Akashi-kun? _

Kuroko menjelajahi seluruh apartemen Akashi dengan mata lembap. Akashi Seijuurou pasti menginginkannya bangkit. Tapi bangkit dari rasa sakit bukanlah perkara yang mudah. Tidak semudah saat orang menepuk pelan punggungmu dan menyemangatimu.

Hah, bedebah macam itu tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. Alih-alih merasa tenang, kau pasti akan merasa kalut, putus asa, dan sebagainya.

Tapi Akashi Seijuurou menginginkan Kuroko untuk bangkit.

Akashi adalah api.

Maka mulai saat ini, Kuroko akan menjadi hujan.

Bukan hujan untuk memadamkan api atau apa.

Tapi hujan untuk mengenang api yang sudah lama padam.

* * *

><p><em>Masih ingat dengan api?<em>

_Masih ingat dengan lara?_

_Masih bertahan dengan luka?_

_Masih. Untuk saat ini._

* * *

><p>Akashi Seijuurou berderap menuju nakas dimana dia sering meletakkan kertas-kertas penting. Yah, tidak begitu penting, sebenarnya. Akashi menarik laci nakas paling atas, mengambil secarik kertas dan alat tulis. Akashi lekas duduk bersandar di pagar pembatas balkon.<p>

_Aku Akashi Seijuurou._

Akashi tidak ingat dia bisa menuliskan hal menjijikkan dan klise seperti itu. Akashi menggedikkan bahu, berusaha tidak peduli, lalu kembali menulis.

_Halo, Kuroko Tetsuya—aku benar-benar berharap kau yang membaca ini, Tetsuya. Jika bukan sudah kupastikan, kau—siapapun kau yang membaca ini dan kau bukan Tetsuya, bersiaplah menghadapi kematianmu segera. Aku akan membunuhmu. Sungguh._

Sembari bergidik jijik, Akashi menghela napas. Sungguh, sejak kapan Akashi berubah menjijikkan seperti ini?

_Jadi, Tetsuya, langsung saja pada intinya. Aku tidak suka mengulur waktu untuk menulis hal menjijikkan seperti ini. Baiklah, aku sudah pernah berbicara tentangku padamu, kan, Tetsuya?_

_Ah, pasti sudah. Aku tidak mungkin salah. Tidak mungkin. _

Akashi mengambil napas lagi. Dia membayangkan wajah Kuroko Tetsuya saat membaca tulisan buruknya ini. Pasti Kuroko akan bergidik. Pasti.

_Intinya, ini bukan surat klise tentang saat-kau-membaca-surat-ini-aku-pasti-sudah-tidak-lagi-di-dunia-ini-alias-meninggal, dan sebagainya. Aku ingin mengatakannya begitu, Tetsuya. Tapi ternyata, ini mirp dengan hal klise seperti itu. Tapi ada poin yang lebih penting._

_Aku adalah api. Aku sudah siap sejak lama untuk dipadamkan kapan saja. Aku sudah berulang kali memikirkan ini, Tetusya. Sudah berkali-kali sampai aku tidak bisa memastikan bahwa aku masih punya otak atau tidak karena aku merasa kepalaku sangat sakit dan berat saat aku memikirkannya._

Akashi tahu Kuroko mungkin akan menyumpah serapah dirinya atau apa. Tapi inilah yang harus Akashi lakukan. Mungkin saat dia akan benar-benar _padam _nantinya, akan banyak yang berspekulasi tentangnya. Jadi, Akashi hanya ingin mengatakan kebenarannya pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

_Kau juga tahu aku tidak pernah peduli dengan teman dan semacamnya. Hidupku nyaris tidak pernah berguna, Tetsuya. Tapi saat kau terus menerus menggangguku—kau bilang hobimu seperti itu dan sebagainya, aku senang memiliki orang yang mau memperhatikanku, Tetsuya._

_Terimakasih atas segalanya._

Akashi memejamkan matanya sejenak. Merasakan sakit luar biasa di dadanya. Tapi dia belum selesai, dia harus menulis lagi.

_Tapi, aku tidak bisa menunggu mereka memadamkanku, Tetsuya. Aku seperti hidup di tangan mereka saja! Aku hanya ingin memadamkan diriku sendiri dengan caraku Tetsuya. Aku hanya ingin membuat diriku _mati _karena aku sendiri, bukan mereka. _

_Agar aku..., agar aku tidak menyesal, Tetsuya._

Akashi bisa merasakan sakit itu lagi. Dia tersenyum getir, sadar bahwa Kuroko mungkin saja akan marah padanya. Tapi Akashi tidak apa-apa. Tidak apa-apa kalau Kuroko marah padanya. Tapi, Akashi bersumpah dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai membuat Kuroko menangis.

Akashi tertawa hambar. Kuroko pasti akan menangis.

_Aku memang bukan orang yang baik, selayaknya api. Kau juga pasti sudah tahu. Tapi aku tidak peduli. Tidak apa-apa mereka semua membenciku. Tidak apa-apa._

_Jadi Tetsuya, saat kau tahu aku telah padam, tolong tetap bangkit. Bangkitlah berdiri. Kalau kau merasakan sakit, rasakanlah. Rasakan dan katakan pada dirimu bahwa itu terakhir kalinya kau merasakan sakit. Tidak akan lagi kau merasakan sakit, Tetsuya. _

_Biarkanlah aku orang terakhir yang memberimu luka sedemikian rupa._

_Jadi, bangkit dan teruslah menjalani hidup, Tetsuya._

_Omong-omong, aku belum pernah mengatakannya padamu. Tapi mungkin kau sudah tahu._

_Aku..., aku kesakitan, Tetsuya. Aku merasakan sakit luar biasa. _

_Maafkan aku, Tetsuya, inilah saatnya aku mengucap selamat tinggal._

_Dan Tetsuya.., aku...tidak pernah merasa bahagia._

Akashi menghela napas panjang. Ditatapnya kota dari atas balkon. Dihirupnya lamat-lamat aroma kota selagi bisa. Akashi kemudian bangkit berdiri, menyimpan kertas itu ke dalam laci nakas dengan kertas-kertas lain. Semoga Kuroko Tetsuya membacanya.

Setelahnya Akashi mengambil pisau, lilin, dan pemantik api. Akashi tersenyum getir dengan segala kesakitannya. Akashi berderap keluar, menutup pintu apartemennya.

_Aku kesakitan._

Api adalah sumber luka. Akashi adalah sumber luka. Tapi hari ini, Akashi akan memusnahkan sumber luka itu.

_Jadi, tetaplah berdiri. _

_Lalu, ucapkanlah selamat tinggal pada api. []_

* * *

><p>Ehehe, terimakasih sudah mau membaca:D<p>

Maaf banget kalau banyak _typo_-aku sering banget _typo, _soalnya.

Sampai ketemu lagi di ff selanjutnya-yang entah kapan.

Salam darikuu~


End file.
